Inside Out (Chris1961 Style)
Chris1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jill's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Jill's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Snazzy Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Torchic (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Molly Collins (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (Chris1961 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Category:Chris1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG